The secrets we keep
by Sammalkorva
Summary: What if Petunia wasn't who we think she is? Rated M for later chapters. Review if you think I should continue this. This is going to be F/F


What if Petunia Dursley wasn't who we think she is?

THE TRUTH ABOUT PETUNIA DURSLEY

Harry looked at the woman with wide eyes. He had known Petunia his whole life and thought she was just a muggle. She wasn't. The woman was making dinner, kniting, cleaning the house the same time. After the first year in Hogwards Harry wasn't surprised, but Petunia? His ant was a witch and never told him and never defended him from Vernon or Dudly!

There was a knock on the window and Petunia opened it. Golden brown owl fly in and gave the woman a letter. "Thank you Finx." Then she gave the bird some bacon. Petunia sat down and started to read the letter. "Oh, Minerva. How I miss you." She whispered.

_Minerva, like professor McGarnigall?_ Harry thought. _What is going on?_ Harry was confused. Then Vernon came home and suddenly Harry had a feeling he had to protect Petunia. He ran into the fat man. "Sorry, Vernon." He yelled, hoping Petunia heard him which she did. First time in his life he started to see Petunia differently. The woman came to greed him and when he hugged her, Harry could see the disgust in her face. There were moments in their life when he saw glimpses of her sadness, but she was good hiding her true feelings. One day when everyone else was out exept he and Petunia.

"Petunia." He called out.

"Yes, Harry. What is it?" The woman was in her thoughts.

"I know." Harry said.

"Know what?" Petunia was puzzled.

"About you." Harry smiled.

Petunia looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"That you.. that you are a witch."

Petunia was horrified. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really. Nothing, Petunia. It's just that.. I don't understand." Harry sat down and looked at his dirty sneekers.

"Harry, there is a lot of things that you don't undestand and I can't tell you really anything."

"You are my aunt and you knew my moth..."

"Well there you are wrong. I'm not Petunia." She said. Harry's head popped up.

"Then..Who.."

"I am Aurory. My real name is Alexia Potter and your father was my little brother." Harry was shocked. "Albus didn't know what to do. So he asked me to take Petunia's place." Standing up she said: "I think you need a cup of tea and I need a class of firewiskey." Soon they were sitting in their kitchen and Harry was sipping his tea while Petunia took two good large sips from her class. The boy was shocked. Petunia never drank anything strong.

"Don't look so shocked. This life is just a sham. I'm not that uptight Petunia at all!"

"Why can't I see real you?"

"It's a hex."

"May I see real you, please?" Harry asked.

Alexia murmured few wied words and soon the woman started to change. The woman's eyes changed in bright blue and her hair started to grow and she got shorter. Front of him sat a beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You..you are beautiful."

"Well thank you, Harry." Alexia called the teabot with out her wand.

"You can do wandless magic?"

"Yes and in time you can too." The woman stood up and opened on of the drawers. There were at least twenty letters. "Here, these are for you." Harry took them in wonder..letters from his friends. Hermione and Ron. "Oh, I think the Weasley boys are going to get you away from us." Alexia smiled. She shaked her head and she turned to be Petunia again.

"Did you read these?"

"No, I only asked to know if there is something to know. It is my job to keep you alive." Petunia started to make dinner and Harry stood up and was about to leave. "Harry," he was stopped. "I am sorry, you know."

Without thinking Harry hugged her. "Thank you for telling me this."

Like Petunia or Alexia, which ever had told him. The Weasley's did come that night to get him. After reading all the letters he desided to back his things and waited for them. Harry heard Vernon's heavy footsteps on the hall going to the bedroom and soon there was Petunia's lighter steps. They stopped before his room and there was a light knock on the door. Harry didn't know what to do so he grawled in his bed covering himself. The door opened.

"I hope you are ready. I'll stall Vernon if he wakes up." With those words the door closed again and Petunia continued her way to the bedroom. Harry got up from his bed with a smile. Finally he had a reason to came back home. Thinking about his aunt he realized that his aunt had always protected him. Given him toys and those mysterious birthday and chirstmas presents were from her. Now he felt wrong to go. Harry wanted to know Alexia, the only living realtive who was like him and he had a storng need to protect her form Vernon and Dudly. She obviously didn't love them and sometimes he was sure she wanted to spank that fat kid. How many times she may have killed Vernon in her mind?

Weasley's came. The last thing what Harry saw was the smiling Petunia waiving her hand at him and perhaps hoping that Vernon would fell and broke his fat neck.


End file.
